Discomfort of bicycle riders is a problem of long standing, beginning with the original wooden seats and extending through various leather and padded seats, some of them supported by various spring arrangements. The problem is most acute today in the case of the racing and long-range touring bicycles, having lightweight frames and, usually, a plurality of individually selectable driving gear ratios. A number of seats have been developed employing a pair of cushions each of which supports beneath an ischial tuberosity of the rider. These seats leave a number of problems unresolved.